User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of February 2019
It's me, again. Here to give you the latest news, thoughts, etc., so let's begin. *As you may have noticed, I revised The Escape Plan which incorporated the real-life surviving CR Class 812 No. 828. She was originally going to be featured in Visiting Engines, but then I came up with another idea and changed things around a bit. Anyways, this short isn't the only one due for revision. As I've been planning for some time now and stated several times, James and Percy will be revised and released in June. Won't say to much on it, since I'm still re-organising things such as what of the original keep, what should change, etc. I can confirm though that Molly and Jessie will appear and I'm thinking about it, also Pip and Emma. *The upcoming short, is Work and Play of course and I've said hundreds of times, simple concepts and real-life railway incidents can inspire. (I know Mattel thinks railways are boring; granted, maybe they are to the average person). But I don't care. If it wasn't for Thomas, I wouldn't have put any effort into giving Dodger and David, proper basis and pre-Sodor life. Whenever, I need inspiration, I look to the Railway Series, annuals, and railway sites. This upcoming short is a product of it. A story that I first read it, blew my mind away. If don't know about it, I hope to bring it to you the best way possible. It's practically ready to go (just some final tweaks needed) and I have to say, I enjoyed writing it. Your best writing will probably be something you enjoyed, so 11 March awaits! *The second 2019 short will be Home Sweet Home, dealing with the new Tidmouth sheds, post-''Thomas's Christmas Party''. It'll simple, but will have some humour and surprises along the way. *The 75th anniversary is looming ahead and Best Engines Ever will be released to commemorate the landmark. Basically, it'll just showcase Sodor's engines at their finest. Something similar to Thomas and his Friends where every engine has its day. *Looking forward to 2021, phew! You Lucky Engine and Visiting Engines, just more ideas I have which seem to fit into one short and thus that is that. *So, the shorts I have above have fixed date, for now. However, I do have other ideas so I may sometimes be releasing stories individually, then compile four of them into a short. Basically, I don't write everything in its release order. Some parts of You Lucky Engine may be written before Best Engines Ever for example. The dates I have posted are basically deadlines I know I can meet. But anyways, look out for occasional one-off stories, but I'll eventually do something with! One last note, for the seventy-fifth anniversary short, I am considering whether or not to include a special guest but I'm wondering if a special guest is even needed. If you have any suggestions, I will welcome them! Thanks for reading. MainLineEngines (talk) 06:02, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts